A Life For A Life
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: Ryoji's (Ranka's) friendship with The Host Club is on the rocks when Haruhi winds up in a bad accident. Will The Host Club get Ryoji's trust back or will they lose Haruhi forever? Read and find out. (This is just a one-shot story). Enjoy! Rated T for some language & bar scene


***Writer's Notes***

 **Hi guys. Well here is a new story and this idea popped into my head about a week ago (not sure why something like this would come into thought). This story is just going to be a one-shot (pretty long one). I might have this story told through many characters POV. I don't know why, but POV seems to be easier to tell a story. Well enjoy & have those tissues ready (this story may get sad in a few parts).**

* * *

 **A Life For A Life**

* * *

 **(Kyoya's POV)**

The Host Club has been busy as ever this week. The themes Tamaki & I thought of for the week turned out to be a bigger success than I thought. Today's theme was the _**Awa Odori (Tokushima)**_ Festival. Even though it's not quite summer yet, Tamaki wanted the Host Club to celebrate this event early with the guests. So we all dressed in our Summer Kimonos & straw hats. The ladies really enjoyed themselves and really loved the Mochi Dessert we served.

As I jotted stuff down in my black notebook, I noticed that we were getting low on the dessert as well as a few other things.

"Haruhi, please come here," I asked

"Yes Kyoya," she said walking over

"We're running low on desserts as well as these," I said as I handed her a list with the Club's funds.

"Let me guess, you want me to run out and get the stuff?"

"That's correct."

"Seriously Kyoya, you shouldn't have everyone go through this stuff that fast."

"Well it is popular with our guests. So go on & fetch some more. May I remind you of your debt you still owe? You have the remaining..."

"OKAY! I'm going, but let me change first."

Haruhi stormed off to change and then headed out the door. I pushed my glasses up as I watched her leave. I then noticed Tamaki approaching me. I began jotting stuff in my black notebook again.

"Kyoya, did you have to be so harsh?" asked Tamaki

"Tamaki, we are running low on supplies and it's Haruhi's job to get things we need," I said

"You didn't have to be so mean and you could have said _**please**_!"

"Please does not help erase her debt."

"You're so full of it! I don't want you to be mean to my little girl ever again!"

"Tamaki, this festival was your idea and you already know that when we need something for the Host Club, it's Haruhi's job to get it."

"Alright enough! Just apologize to her when she comes back."

"Well I don't see what I did wrong, but if it makes you feel any better, I will."

"Good."

"Tamaki?"

"What?"

"Now will you please shut up and get back to work? Our guests must be entertained."

Tamaki huffed away as I jotted down more stuff in my black notebook. I don't know why Tamaki was getting so worked up for. Haruhi always does our shopping. She'll come back and will be greeted by Hikaru & Kaoru at the door...or so I thought.

* * *

 **(Haruhi's POV)**

* * *

As I left Ouran High, I was starting to cool down. Damn these rich people. The Host Club can really irritate me sometimes, esp. Kyoya. I looked at the list, sighed, and began shopping. I just couldn't wait till my debt was paid off. It would take the weight off my shoulders and give me big relief. As I went into one of my favorite grocery stores, I bumped into one of the workers I knew.

"Hey Haruhi, how's it going?," she asked

"Alright I guess. Just doing shopping for The Host Club again," I said

"They're making you do it again huh? Wouldn't it be easier if someone delivered?"

"It would, but they think it's cheaper if I do it for them."

"That sounds pretty harsh."

"Yeah, but these guys do treat me like family. They're not so bad."

"That's good to know."

"Well I better get shopping. They can get impatient sometimes."

"Talk to you later Haruhi. Let's hang out sometime."

"I would like that."

We made our goodbyes and I proceeded with the shopping spree. About a half hour later, the shopping was almost complete. I just needed to get the dessert which wasn't too hard to find. I walked down the sidewalk making my way to the last store. I suddenly heard the voice of a child.

"MY PLUSH!" he screamed

I looked over & watched him run in the middle of the street to get what he dropped. His mother didn't even notice. She was continuing her way. As he picked up his plush & hugged it, a speeding truck was coming his way. I dropped the groceries and made my way towards the kid.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" I yelled

At that moment, time seemed to be slowing down as I was running towards the kid. Everything around me seemed to have disappeared except the kid & the truck. Then the sound of tires squealing came. The kid looked over and saw the truck heading right for him. He began to scream until I pushed him really hard, out of the way. That's when I felt a sudden impact against my body. I was suddenly in the air and the last thing I remember was hearing glass shatter behind me before everything became silent. My vision was starting to darken. Before I completely blacked out, I made contact with the pavement. I can't remember how I got there. I was just laying there on the pavement unconscious. At least the kid made it out okay...I hope.

* * *

 **(Tamaki's POV)**

* * *

2 hours have passed since Haruhi went out to do shopping for the Host Club. Kyoya & the twins were becoming impatient, but I was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Haruhi to be late. She never takes this long to get shopping done for The Host Club. Some of the guests were wondering what happened to Haruhi. I went over to Kyoya who was just jotting in his black notebook.

"Kyoya, don't you find it strange that Haruhi isn't back yet?" I asked

"Indeed. She's been gone nearly 2 hours," he replied

"You don't think something bad happened do you?"

"I don't think so, but when Haruhi returns, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and assume that all the stores she went to today were crowded."

"Don't worry boss. I'm sure Haruhi will come through that door any minute," said Kaoru

"Unless she just took off with the Host Club's money and did her own little shopping spree," said Hikaru

"HARUHI ISN'T THAT KIND OF PERSON! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!" I screamed

"I was just kidding, calm down!"

Suddenly the Host Club doors opened. The room became silent as my father, the chairman of the board, came in. All I could hear were the sounds of his footsteps. What was my dad doing here? Kyoya and I walked up to him as the rest of the members continued to entertain our guests (or at least distract them while my father was present). My father had a serious look on his face.

"Dad?" I questioned

"You know better than to call me that Tamaki. Mr. Chairman will do," said Yuzuru

"It's a pleasure sir. What can we do for you?" asked Kyoya politely

"I need to speak with all Host Club members privately. I'm afraid you'll have to close the Host Club immediately."

"It sounds serious."

"Well...I'm afraid it is."

Kyoya and I stopped the music as all the guests turned their attention toward us.

"I'm sorry everyone, but something urgent has come up. I'm afraid today's event has to end now," said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up.

The guests awed in disappointment as the rest of the Host Club looked at me & Kyoya with concern. They knew something was up since my father was here.

"To make it up to you, you'll each receive a special box of chocolates," I said

The girls smiled which seemed to have put Kyoya and the others at ease. I don't know what was going on or why my father was here, but I had a bad feeling. The twins escorted all the guests out and then closed the Host Club doors. We then gathered on the other side of the room where the sofas were. We each took a seat and looked at my father. Yuzuru rubbed his head and sighed.

"I don't even know how to tell you this," he began

"Well, shouldn't we wait for Haru-chan? She's the only one not present," said Mitsunuki holding Usa-chan

"It's about Haruhi," said Yuzuru

My heart jumped from shock. Everyone was now silent and had their eyes locked on my father.

"What happened to Haruhi?" Hikaru & Kaoru asked

"There's been an accident," said Yuzuru

I felt my heart stop as Kyoya managed to snap his pen in half. Ink was covering his entire hand, but he was ignoring it.

"According to witnesses, Haruhi saved a little boy from getting hit by a pick up truck. She took the impact," said Yuzuru

"WHAT!" I practically screamed

"Is she alright?" asked Takashi

"I don't know. Haruhi is in bad shape and...she might die," said Yuzuru

I slammed my hands on the coffee table catching everyone by surprise. I stood up and looked at my father directly in the eyes.

"DON'T SAY THAT DAD! SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! SHE CAN'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" I screamed

I then ran out of the Host Club doors. I could hear my father call out to me, but I ignored him. I ran through the hallways as tears streamed down my face. The girls I passed by took notice.

"Tamaki?" one of them questioned

"What's the matter?" asked another

I continued to run. I knew everyone I passed saw me crying & were wondering what was wrong. I didn't stop running until I made it out near the front of the gates. I collapsed from exhaustion. I was shaking as I pulled out my cell phone. I was texting for a ride to the hospital. It wasn't long until the rest of the gang caught up with me.

"Tamaki, we're coming with you," said Kyoya

"We care about Haru-chan too," said Mitsukuni teary eyed

I looked up at them & nodded. I continued to finish my text. When I hit send, we all went outside the gates to wait for our ride. I had to see Haruhi. I needed to know that she was okay.

* * *

 **Ryoji's (Ranka's) POV**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Okama Bar. I've been running around the bar for hours serving drinks as well as entertaining some guys that wanted my attention.

"Hey Ranka, give me another one," said one guy who was completely plowed

"Don't you think you had enough?" I asked

"Oh come on, one more little drink won't hurt. I have an extra tip if you give me another one."

"Oh you naughty man."

I knew better than to serve more alcohol to someone that's completely drunk. It's one of the rules at the Okama Bar, but I grabbed a glass and filled it with a non-alcoholic beverage. I just had to make sure he wasn't looking, but knowing that he was so drunk, he probably won't even notice the difference. I gave him the drink as we waved the money in front of me. I snatched it from him.

"Thank you Ranka," he said as he tried to pull me into his lap

"My word! Turn me loose!" I snapped trying not to lose character

I may be an entertainer, but some guys like to go too far. When I got away from him, he started chugging down his non-alcoholic beverage. I knew I should have put sleeping pills in his drink. It wasn't long until I was called in the back room by one of my friends.

"What is it?" I asked thinking I did something wrong

"There's a phone call for you. It's important," he said

"Oh?"

I noticed the look on his face was unhappy. That was rather odd. I took the phone and began talking to whoever was on the other line. I soon discovered that it was our family doctor, Juvia.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Well it's about your daughter," said Dr. Juvia

"Haruhi? What about her?"

"She's been admitted into the hospital."

"WHAT!"

"There's been an accident. Haruhi was struck by a pick up truck earlier today when she was doing shopping for some Host Club."

I froze as my eyes widened. I must have dropped the phone because I couldn't hear Dr. Juvia anymore. I then sank down to my knees and covered my mouth. I just couldn't believe it. This had to be a bad dream or something. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I forced myself to hold them back. When my friend saw me on my knees, he went over and helped me up.

"What happened?" he asked

"I have to go. My daughter has been hurt."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"I don't know. I must get to the hospital. I hate to leave at this busy time but..."

"No, go on ahead. I'll cover for you. GO!"

"Thank you. I owe you one."

I quickly went to another room to change into my regular clothes and then I was on my way out the door. That stupid drunk was still there. He was fiddling his thumbs and humming something obnoxious. As I was pace walking past him, I stopped and kicked the stool out from under him. He hit the floor, unsure of what happened.

"I'll teach you to screw with me," I said under my breath

Afterwards, I quickly darted out the door and was on my way to the hospital. Please be okay Haruhi. I can't stand the thought of losing you too.

 **(The Hospital)**

The minute I arrived at the hospital, I rushed to the front desk demanding to know what happened to my daughter. I must have scared the woman at the front desk because she was at a loss of words. The more I yelled, the more scared she became. I was even getting stared at. Suddenly Dr. Juvia appeared and touched my arm. When I saw her, she grabbed my hand and escorted me across the room.

"What's going on with my daughter? Is she going to be okay?" I asked

"She is lucky to be alive Mr. Fujioka. We ran a few tests and there's no damage to her lungs, liver, or heart. No broken bones either. That is good, however, the impact she took did damage to her right leg. She might have nerve damage. She got a nasty sprain in her left arm & left foot, she got a few cuts on her back from the glass, and she got a bump on her head," said Dr. Juvia

"How...how did this happen?"

"From what I heard, she saved a young boy's life. Pushed him out of harms way. If he was the one that got hit, the impact would have killed him."

"Can I see my daughter?"

"Not yet. We're going to run a few more tests, after that you can be with her. Just wait here in the meantime."

As Dr. Juvia disappeared behind the door, I slouched down into one of the waiting room chairs. I can't believe that this is happening. The last thing I wanted to happen in my life was to see my baby get hurt. I promised Kotoko that I'd protect our daughter & I failed her. I buried my face in my hands and began to cry. It wasn't long until I heard familiar voices. I looked up to see that idiot Tamaki, along with his friends, rush to the front desk. What the hell were they doing here? I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"You're wasting your time, don't bother her!" I said

Tamaki and the others looked at me and then came over to see me.

"How's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"Is she okay?" Kyoya asked

"They told me that she's lucky to be alive. She has injuries, but she should pull through this," I said

"I'm glad she's still with us. I was so worried about her when my dad told us," Tamaki said

"I just want to know something. Which one of you sent her out to do your shopping?" I asked

Everyone was silent, but Kyoya stepped forward as he pushed his glasses up.

"Ryoji, it was my fault. I'm the one who sent her out to get things for the Host Club. I take full responsibility," he said

I made a fist and struck Kyoya in the face with an upper cut. His glasses flew in one direction as he fell to the floor. Tamaki & the others were surprised. I tried to approach Kyoya, but Tamaki & Takashi restrained me as Mitsukuni & the twins went to help Kyoya. I felt anger rise within me.

"How could you do that to my baby girl?" I growled

"Ryoji, it was an accident!" said Tamaki

"We didn't know she'd get hurt," said Hikaru & Kaoru

"What kind of fucking host club are you running?...You...HARUHI MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT IN THIS WORLD! IF I LOST HER, MY LIFE WOULD BE MEANINGLESS! THANKS TO YOU SHE MIGHT BE CRIPPLED!" I screamed

Everyone was silent after that and those in the waiting room were staring at us. Kyoya got up slowly and picked up his glasses. There was blood coming from the side of his mouth where I hit him. Tamaki & Takashi continued to hold onto me. I was starting to calm down after I let out that rage.

"I'm sorry. I should have never let her go alone. I was responsible for her," said Kyoya

"We all are responsible," spoke up Tamaki

Tamaki & Takashi let me go and soon the Host Club faced me. They all bowed as they apologized. I sighed and looked down at my feet. Soon, I heard Dr. Juvia call for me. I immediately rushed over.

"Haruhi is now in her room. She'll be waking up soon. You can go see her now," said Dr. Juvia

"Thank you," I said

( **Haruhi's Hospital Room #221)**

I entered when I found Haruhi's room. When I saw my daughter, my heart was sinking. She was still asleep, wearing a oxygen mask, had a bandage wrapped around her head, and a sling on her left arm. I assumed her right leg was also bandaged as well as her left foot. Seeing her laying in the hospital bed was breaking my heart. I sat down in a chair next to her bed. I then buried my face in the side of her bed & began to cry. I haven't cried like this in years. I grasped her hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi. Please forgive me, forgive daddy," I cried

* * *

 **(Haruhi's POV)**

* * *

Not sure how long I slept for or how long I was out, but I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Where was I? When my vision was clearer, I started looking around. I noticed a curtain on one side of me and a window on the other. It was dark out. I then took notice of the IV along with the monitor and the last thing I noticed was the oxygen mask. I was wondering where that air was coming from. I looked over and saw my dad. He was asleep and was even holding my hand. I squeezed his hand a few times trying to wake him.

"Dad," I said weakly

He started to stir and began waking up. When I saw his eyes open, he noticed I was awake and began to sat up while tearing up.

"Haruhi!" he said happily

He stood up, leaned in, hugged me softly, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you in any pain?" my dad asked

"Not really. I just feel really sore...it feels like I got hit by a truck," I said weakly

"You did."

"Well, what's going on? How long was I out for?"

"Most of the day. I'm just glad you're alright Haruhi. You had me scared to death."

"I'm sorry...oh, what happened to that little boy?"

"Not sure, but I know he's safe thanks to you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah."

"I...I...I don't want you to associate with that Host Club anymore."

"What? Why!"

"You got hurt because of them!"

"Dad, I chose to run out there & risk my life. Nobody from the Host Club told me to do that."

"I almost lost you..."

We both became silent after that. My dad sat back down in the chair & just sighed. I looked up at the ceiling for a moment. I know I have worried a lot of people today, esp. my dad, but I had to do something. I couldn't just let that little boy get hurt. Besides, it should be my choice if I want to stop being a host. One of the things I hate in this world is having choices made for me. Ugh. I know that I experience my ups & downs with the Host Club. Sometimes I get mistreated, but in a strange way I have formed a family bond with those guys in the Host Club. They do care about me, esp. Tamaki. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. My dad got up to answer.

"I wonder who that could be, as if I didn't already know," he muttered

I waited to see who it was, but all I could hear was distant chatter. Moments later, Tamaki & the others came to see me. I could tell that Tamaki had been crying. When he saw me, he started to tear up. Takashi gave me a smile. To tell you the truth, it was scaring me. Hikaru & Kaoru each had a single rose. They gave them to me.

"It may not be anything fancy," said Hikaru

"But I hope these cheer you up," said Kaoru

I smiled. Mitsukuni then placed Usa-chan next to me.

"Usa-chan will stay with you until you get better," said Mitsukuni

"Thanks Honey Senpai," I said

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Tamaki as he hugged me

"Ouch! Not so tight Senpai. I'm still very sore," I said

"Sorry," he said jumping back a bit.

"We do apologize for this incident happening to you," said Kyoya

"Well it was an accident. It's not like...GOOD GRIEF! What happened to you?" I said noticing the bruise on Kyoya's face.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing," he replied pushing up his glasses

"Did someone hit you?"

"Never mind that. We're more concerned about you. Do you know your condition?"

"I'm only aware of the bandage on my head & back, this sling on my arm, some bandage wrap on my left foot, & my right leg feels a bit tingly."

"Haruhi, to make this up to you. We'll pay your hospital bill."

"You don't need to do that Kyoya."

"I insist and we'll even cut your debt in half, besides do you really think a commoner can afford to pay a hospital bill?"

"Thanks, I feel so much better now."

I was annoyed by Kyoya's little comment about commoners, but at least he was nice enough to pay this hospital bill. My dad & I do have medical insurance, but paying off this hospital bill would take us a long time.

"Guys, can I have a moment alone with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

The room went silent for a moment. I was actually surprised that Tamaki would ask that, but I think I understood. Kyoya and the others nodded. Then they turned to leave.

"Take care of yourself Haruhi," said Hikaru

"Feel better Haru-chan," said Mitsukuni

"I'm going to go talk to Ranka," said Kyoya

I heard the door closed. Tamaki & I were now alone. We just stared at each other for awhile, not saying anything.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"Haruhi I...I..." was all Tamaki could say

Tamaki then started to break down as he leaned down and hugged me. He was being more careful this time. I continued to listen to his sobbing. It was starting to break my heart.

"I was so scared Haruhi...when my dad told us what happened...I just had all these terrible thoughts go through my head...if I had known...that...this was going to happen...I wouldn't have let you go out," Tamaki cried

"Senpai, it was an accident," I said

"I'm the one who should be laying in that hospital bed...not you."

I started to feel tears coming to my eyes. I never heard Tamaki talk like that before. Even though I had scared my dad, I think Tamaki was the one that was worried the most. Tamaki continued to hug me. I wrapped my good arm around his neck. We stayed that way for quite awhile.

"I'm sorry Senpai," I said

* * *

 **Ryoji's (Ranka's) POV**

* * *

"Well what is it you want to talk about?" I asked

"I wish to cover your daughter's medical expenses," said Kyoya

"What for?"

"To make it up to her from this incident. I've already explained it to her."

"I see."

"We are truly sorry for what happened and if there's anything we can do to help you..."

"There is...have my daughter resign from your Host Club."

We all became silent after that. I could tell that none of them liked my response. Kyoya pushed his glasses up again.

"She can't leave!" protested Mitsukuni

"We need her!" said the twins

"For what? To do your dirty work?" I snapped

"With all do respect Ranka, it should be Haruhi to make that decision, not you," said Kyoya

"Well I forbid her from ever associating with the Host Club ever again. I already lost Kotoko. I don't want to lose Haruhi too," I said

I began to walk down the hallway abandoning them. None of them dared to follow me which was good. I needed some fresh air. Maybe a small walk in the night would do me some good.

* * *

 **(Kyoya's POV)**

* * *

I watched Ryoji leave while everyone else remained stunned. I didn't like the idea of Haruhi being forced to leave the Host Club. It wasn't about the debt she owed anymore. Ever since Haruhi joined The Host Club, she made everyone happier. Even the girls enjoyed her company, despite the fact that they don't know her secret. If Haruhi were to leave us, The Host Club just wouldn't be the same.

"Guys I know that none of us want her to leave, but until she fully recovers, it's best that she probably doesn't come to the Host Club," I said

"WHAT!" screamed Kaoru

"Weren't you going to let Haruhi decide that?" asked Hikaru

"Yes, but we should also respect her father's wishes. Let's not make matters worse than it already is," I said

"What about Tamaki?" asked Takashi

"It will be hard for him, but I think he'll understand," I said

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV (1 Month Later)**

* * *

A month has passed since the accident. I was only in the hospital for about a week. I think my dad was relieved to have me home. He had stayed home with me for a couple of days just to make sure that I would be alright alone. I was up and walking again, but I had to use a cane for awhile. My right leg is still healing. My father still forbid me from being with the Host Club. He's still bitter from what happened. Even though it's my choice to still be with the Host Club or not, I chose to stay away during my recovery. Kyoya actually suggested it to me the night he called me when my dad was working overtime. I still can't forget that call.

 *****Flashback*****

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone

"Hey Haruhi. It's Kyoya," he replied

"Oh, hey Kyoya Senpai."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I am, now that I'm home. I'm starting to get back on my feet with the help of this cane."

"That's good to know."

"Also, thank you for taking care of that hospital bill."

"You're welcome. Listen Haruhi, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I know how your father feels about you coming back to the Host Club."

"You know about that?"

"Yes. I tried to talk to him while you were in the hospital and he requested for me to resign you from the Host Club."

"WHAT! He can't do that!"

"I know, but please listen to me. While you are recovering, it's probably best that you don't come back to the Host Club."

"Why?"

"Please don't get the wrong idea. None of us want you to leave, but we should respect your father's wishes right now. Once you fully recover, you can make the choice of coming back or not."

"I understand."

"Just think about it okay?"

"I will."

"Alright, I better go. Hope to see you at Ouran soon."

"Bye Kyoya Senpai."

"Bye."

 *****End of Flashback*****

Kyoya just didn't want to make things worse & I know that The Host Club was trying to figure out how to win my father's trust again. That was going to take time & Kyoya was right. A week later, I was finally returning to school. For some reason, I was looking forward to it. Usually I found school annoying, but I was excited to return. My father dropped me off by the front gates.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ryoji

"No dad, I'll be alright," I said

"If you need anything, just call me."

"Dad, please stop worrying. This is school, not The Bates Motel."

"Just be careful."

I walked through the gates of Ouran with support from my cane. I heard my dad drive off. When I heard the sound of the car become distant, I felt relief. I know my dad means well, but he's been too overprotective of me. It's been driving me crazy. When I got in the hallway, some of my classmates greeted me.

"Haruhi, you're back!" one of them said

"Glad to see you're doing well," said another

"It's good to be back in school. I hope I didn't miss much," I said

"Not really, but The Host Club hasn't been the same without you," said another classmate

I became silent after that. Even though Kyoya suggested I stay away, it sounded like the Host Club was having a hard time functioning. I shook off the idea and headed off to my first class. Around lunch time, I couldn't stop thinking about the Host Club. I just sat there eating my boxed lunch until Hikaru & Kaoru came over and sat down next to me.

"Glad to see you," said Kaoru

"Can I sign your cane?" asked Hikaru

"Doesn't that only work with casts?" I asked

Hikaru took my cane and signed it anyway. Kaoru did the same thing. I sighed. Looks like these two haven't changed since I've been gone. I wonder if they actually did miss me.

"Well, how has everyone been?" I finally asked

"Doing alright. The Host Club has just been...different," said Hikaru

"Yeah, it just hasn't been the same," said Kaoru

"I see," I said

I then started having flashbacks of the times I had at the Host Club. Tamaki with his goofy smile & personality, Kyoya with that black notebook of his (what does he write in that book anyways?), The twins playing their game with the guests & sometimes poke at me to upset Tamaki, Mitsukuni with his sweets & having tea parties with Usa-chan, and Takashi...well Takashi is just Takashi. Let's hope no one writes a book about him (and I mean that in the nicest possible way). Thinking about them started to make me tear up. Hikaru & Kaoru noticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru

"Did we say something wrong?" asked Hikaru

"No, it's not that...it's just...excuse me," I said getting up

I walked away (actually limp walked with the cane) and out of the cafeteria. Surprisingly, the twins didn't follow me. Near the end of the school day, I made the choice of going to the Host Club. Despite what my dad said, I miss them. I was happier when I was with The Host Club. As I approached Music Room # 3, my hand trembled as I reached for the door. Suddenly, the doors opened with rose pedals floating towards me.

"Welcome," said a group of voices

As I entered, I stood before The Host Club. They all looked surprised to see me esp. Tamaki. I smiled and started to tear up again.

"I want to come back now," I said

Tamaki ran towards me and hugged me. The others joined in and we formed a group hug.

"Welcome back," said Kyoya

"My little girl is finally back," said Tamaki happily

We went and gathered on the other side of the room where the sofas were. We sat down and began to chat.

"Not that we're happy to see you Haruhi, but we didn't expect you to come back till you were fully recovered," said Kyoya

"Well I'm nearly there, but I decided to come back because...well...I miss you guys," I said

"Awe Haruhi, we missed you too," said Hikaru & Kaoru as they hugged me

"Haru-chan, want to have cake & tea next week?" asked Mitsukuni

"Sure," I said

"Good. Usa-chan will come too."

"I'm glad. Usa-chan was great to have around when I was in the hospital."

"I told you Usa-chan would make you feel better."

We continued to chat until a disturbing presence entered the Host Club. It surprised me, but I hoped that it wasn't who I thought it was. We all looked over to see my father approaching us. He looked pretty pissed. I stood up with the help of my cane and stood in front of Tamaki & the others.

"What the hell are you doing here Haruhi? I told you I didn't want..."

"What about what I want?" I asked cutting off his sentence

My dad just froze at my question and continued to give me the look.

"Dad, I want to go back to The Host Club and before you say anything else, no one forced me to do anything. I came here on my own," I said

"Why would you want to go back to a place that got you hurt?" my dad asked

"Ever since I came here, I became happier. Sure, I sometimes experience my ups & downs here, but The Host Club has helped me forget my sad times. I know that you're trying to protect me, but I can't stay away from The Host Club anymore. I want to continue being a host. I want to make others happy, and I want to be with my friends. You know I don't ever want to hurt you dad, but this is what I want. All I ask is that you respect my wishes. It's time to forgive & forget that incident."

Everyone became silent after my tiny speech. My dad smiled and began to cry.

"You really are just like your mother. Haruhi, I just don't want you to get hurt again. If the Host Club is important to you, then I'll respect your choice of going back," said Ryoji

"Thanks dad," I said

We both gave each other a hug. Tamaki and the others awed at us. Kyoya pulled out his camera (that I haven't seen in a long time) and began taking pictures. Not sure why he was doing that, but I guess photography is just another one of his hobbies.

"Come on, let's go home," said Ryoji

"Okay," I said

"See you later Haruhi," said Tamaki

"I hope you'll help us think of a theme for next week," said Kyoya

"Sure. I can suggest a few ideas," I said

We made our goodbyes and I was on my way home with my dad. Well, I guess things are finally back to normal. Well almost. These past few weeks have been crazy and the Host Club is going to make more of my days crazier. It's so good to be back.

THE END

* * *

 **Alright, that was my one-shot story. It seemed more dramatic than anything else. Now I know Haruhi wouldn't do anything that reckless (unless it was Tamaki). Think of this one shot as a "What If" story. Well I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave feedback if you want to. I'll be posting more stories soon.**


End file.
